Finding Love Again
by Ryuko
Summary: Set afterCrystal Tokyo. S/U. R&R !!! Luv ya all !
1. Default Chapter

Hello minna ! This is my first, self-written and published fic, so please be gentle. You probably already know that Thunderwing has left fanfiction.net, so I'm taking over her account. Anyway, enough babbling and on with the story ! (Just a lil' warning, I was on holidays when writing this fic, so it's probably a 'bit' corny)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, then I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer right now, so don't bother suing me. Enjoy !:: walks off stage, audience cheers… wait, she's coming back, audience booes and throws rotten cabbages, Diamante ducks:: Gomen nasai, minna, I forgot. All characters which I made up, are my own.:: audience jeers, one person yells " Corny !":: I know :: heavy sigh::

Now, behold…::drum rolls:: …"Finding Love Again"

Oh, and by the way, this takes place after Crystal Tokyo has been created. The Dark Moon family isn't dead, except for Emerald, and now have an honorary part in protecting the kingdom and Universe.:: seeing angry glares and rotten cabbage:: I think I'll go now.:: sneaks off:: 

Prelude 

i_'I have always loved her, she was the savior of the world, an angel that spread love and hope wherever she went. She was the light and I the dark, the evil, but things have changed. No longer am I the Prince of Darkness… no… just a lost soul, crying for the warmth and comfort that only love can bring. I thought it was her, she with the crown of golden curls and wise, summer-blue eyes… yes, Serenity, Queen of the Universe, Ruler of the Stars. She had captured my heart when I first saw her, her light of hope radiating calm and serenity. Never before had I felt such inner peace, and from that moment on I had wanted her for my own, as my queen. Now I know that it was just an infatuation, if it was more, it was one-sided. Serenity belonged to Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter, or better known as Neo-King Seiya. They have a daughter, lovely Chibi-Usa, who is only 2 years old. I often visit. Serenity says that I'm always welcome in her home, and that one day she would look forward to seeing me bring my own family. I just wish that could happen, but she doesn't know that my infatuation is still there, I still love her, but Seiya treats her right. It was easily seen that he loved her. He had been there when Endymion left and married that wretched Time Guardian. Serenity had let this happen, but still she cried for a lost love. Seiya had been there, had held her, comforted her, and won her heart. I can still remember the wedding. Serenity was beautiful, breathtaking and just utterly amazing. I had been invited as a personal friend of the Royal Family. Everyone was there, all the senshi, the royalties of different planets, even galaxies, attended. It would have been wonderful, weren't the bride Serenity.' _p/i

Please R&R !

Diamante


	2. Pluto's Mistake

I'm _really_ disappointed. No-one, but Elven warrior reviewed. Come on now, minna ! This is my first self-written story ! Show _some _support. I can take flames, demo I have a tendency to bitch. Onegai, anyone who reads, R&R. 

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, only the characters that I made up. **:(**

__

Chapter 1: Pluto's mistake

Diamond opened his dark violet eyes and yawned. It was morning and he had to attend a special meeting, the topic being senshi training. He was one of the best mages in the galaxy and without his help, the project would be fruitless. When Serenity had asked him if he wanted to join the team, he had readily agreed. Using everything he's got, Diamond had launched himself into the project, hoping that work would make him forget about everything else. So far it had worked quite well. Work and his family was all that kept him sane and alive.

As he hurried through the streets of busy Crystal Tokyo, totally absorbed in his thoughts, he bumped into someone. ( first Mamoru/Usagi then Seiya/Usagi and now Diamond, sheesh, ain't I original ?)

"Oh gomen, daijabou ka ?" He offered his hand to the person on the ground. They were wearing a long midnight black robe, with the hood covering their head.

The figure extended a small, pale hand and took his. It was so ice cold, that it shocked him to look into the hood, searching for a face. Deep purple eyes greeted him, but he could see no more of the person, if it was one at all.

"Do you know where the palace is ?" The figures voice was low and definitely female, with a husky edge.

"What if I do ?"

"Then take me there." The voice commanded.

"I will, if you tell me what business you have and remove your hood." Diamond countered.

"Fine."

Two small pale hands reached out and pulled the hood back. A shock of ebony curls greeted him. Her face was pale, yet so…_perfect_. It was like as if a master sculptor had created a face of beauty and darkness intertwined. Proud straight nose and soft lips were part of her beauty, but what drew Diamond's attention were her eyes. Startling deep purple, standing out from her pale face and fitting perfectly with her raven hair. He didn't know he was staring, until…

"Are you done gawking at me, Prince Diamond ?" Her voice was expressionless, as was her face.

"How'd you know my name ?" He was astounded.

"Later. Take me to the palace first." She demanded impatiently.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You haven't answered my question yet, why do you want to go to the palace ?"

"To take back what's mine." Seeing his expression, she added, "There's someone there who has taken something from me."  


"Who would that be ?"

"That's none of your business."

Deciding that he won't get anything else from her, he led her into the palace, to the throne room, where Serenity, Seiya and all the Inners, Outers and Starlights were currently discussing business. As he entered with the young woman, the room went silent.

"Diamond, what a surprise, welcome ! Who's your friend ?" Serenity smiled at them.

Before Diamond could answer, the woman stepped forward and bowed .

"It's good to finally meet you, Neo-Queen Serenity, Neo-King Seiya, though I can't say the same for one of your senshi."

Serenity stared at her, then at her senshi. The strange woman continued.

"I see you don't remember me. Let me introduce myself. In this lifetime I'm called Felicity, but have been know, since the beginning of time as Sailor Death."

Pluto blanched and Saturn turned white.

"I see you remember Sailor Pluto, Saturn. Since you do, would you care to give me back what Sailor Pluto stole off me ?" Icy purple eyes looked at the two pale senshi.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pluto stuttered.

"Oh come on now, Pluto ! You know _exactly _what I'm talking about. You know, the power you gave to someone after you traveled back to the beginning of time and took it off me ? 

Remember ?" The voice was bitter sweet, mocking the Time senshi.

Pluto's eyes were huge.

"How'd you know ?!!!" She whispered.

"Let's just say that I followed you. You forget, Pluto, I'm the senshi of Death, also a daughter of Chronos, and if you don't return my powers immediately, I'm afraid I'll have to take it by force.

Death Cosmic POWER !!!"

There stood a senshi, wearing a fuku, pretty much the same as Sailor Pluto's except the skirt, collar, top of the gloves and boots were black. Her bow was an indigo colour and she had an 8-pointed star in the middle of it, on her choker and as her earrings. She held a staff, exactly the same as the Silence Glaive, except that it was ebony and a pearly gray with small glittering Diamonds adorning the part where glaive and staff met. 

"The senshi of death and rebirth, born from the Darkness and treading the Light, Messiah of the Gods, Sailor Death !"

Luna and Artemis cowered behind Serenity and Mina. They had heard of this senshi. She was the ultimate Dark power, rivaling Cosmos and Galaxia. The fearful part though, was that she was the Darkness, a resurrected evil princess who was paying her sin by walking the Universe and destroying whatever the Gods decreed for her.

"What do you want with Pluto ?" Serenity stood her ground.

"You should stay out of this. It does not concern you…yet." Came the indifferent reply.

"How _dare_ you say that to the Queen ?!?!" Uranus flared.

Death looked at her and immediately the guardian of the skies slumped to the ground, Neptune running to her side.

"What have you done ?!?!" She cried.

"I'll kill the next if my powers are not returned." Death's voice was soft, yet crystal clear.

"How dare you hurt Uranus !!!

Saturn Silent Glaive SURPRISE !"

Her attack harmlessly bounced off Sailor Death's Glaive. Her eyes turned to the small form of Saturn. She smiled, a triumphant leer.

"So that's where you've hidden my power, Pluto. Clever, using another senshi of the same nature. Too bad that your best isn't enough."

Sailor Death shot a beam of energy at Saturn and it the frail-looking senshi, dead-on.

*Saturn's POV*

Saturn saw the beam came at her. It was too fast, and she couldn't get away. She felt an intense, burning pain ripping through her power, until a sudden burst of dark energy sent her unconscious.

*Back to author's POV*

A bright, glowing black crystal left Saturn's body as she fainted. It floated towards Sailor Death and merged with her. An explosion of light followed and when everyone could see again, the senshi of Death was gone.

Pluto fell to her knees, staring at the ground, muttering "Iie" over and over again.

"Pluto ! Tell us, what was that about ?" Serenity was worried, her friend never acted so distraught.

"Oh kami…" Looking at Serenity, she tried to compose herself.

"Serenity-sama, I'm … I'm sorry, that I failed."

"Whatever for ?" Curious eyes settled on the Time Guardian.

"As you already know, she is the senshi of Death, but what you don't know is that her powers rival Cosmos and Galaxia ::gasps:: she's paying her sins by scouring the Universe of whatever the Gods want gone. I saw, thousands of years ago that her next target would be the Moon Kingdom and its family, so, to protect you, I traveled to the past, where Sailor Death was still weak and stripped her of her greatest power, her ultimate attack which would be able to destroy even the Silver Crystal. She wouldn't die, because her powers also regenerated her. I had thought, that if I stripped her if that part of her power, she would never be able to survive the energy expenditure an ultimate attack would cost. I guess she found a way to still be alive, which is disastrous. She should have never gotten her powers back. Now she will try to destroy you, my Queen, and Crystal Tokyo." Pluto had tears in her eyes, knowing that there was nothing that she could do to protect her Queen, who was like a daughter to her. Endymion tried his best to comfort her.

"I think I'll have to the Silver Crystal then, if we are to even stand a chance."

"But you can't ! Serenity, you will die if you do !" Seiya held on to his beloved wife, their daughter clinging to his legs. There were tears in everyone's eyes or an expression of anguish, but in Seiya's the most. He would lose her, his Odango, his light of hope and reason of existence. The rest of the senshi also pleaded with their queen and dearest friend to reconsider.

"There must be another way, it can't end like this ! Luna ?" Mercury looked at the chief advisor, who was in her cat form.

"There is a way, but I'm not sure it even exists." Luna looked at them sadly, their eyes filled with confusion and hope. 

"Luna, tell me, what can we do ?! I will not let Odango kill herself, and if there's even a chance that this can be avoided, then please tell me !" Seiya was begging her, tears clouding his bright, indigo eyes. Not being able to withstand his pleading look, she told them.

"Well, as you know, Galaxia was the most powerful senshi alive, and you have probably all heard the legend of Sailor Cosmos, queen of the stars, right ?" Seeing their nods, Luna continued. "Sailor Death's power nearly equals Cosmos, and Galaxia alone could never defeat her, but if Cosmos was to awaken, they could team up and defeat Sailor Death. Sadly Cosmos has not surfaced." She looked at Serenity.

"There's one, actually two things I don't understand. You said that Galaxia was the most powerful senshi alive, well, then explain S.Death." Mars asked.

"Technically Sailor Death shouldn't have existed. I've only heard legends of her, but they all say that she's like the living dead, not truly alive, not truly dead either." Luna explained. "What's the second thing you don't understand ?"

"Well, you said Cosmos hasn't awoken, how can she be ?"

Luna smiled sadly.

"Cosmos only surfaces when the well-being of the entire universe is in danger. She _is_ the Queen of the Stars, so I guess as long as they still exist, she sees no need to appear."

* * *

Diamond had been observing them quietly, taking in the pained expression of the court and the tear-streaked faces of the Royal Family. Oddly his thoughts were not on them, but on the raven-haired senshi of Death. _'I wonder if she ever feels lonely like I do…'_

That's it, minna ! Another chapter will be out soon, depending on the amount of reviews. So please do all the writers a favour and R&R !!!


End file.
